The Fax of Life
by FAXfan
Summary: Used to be The Flock meets Forks. Max's Mom Marries Bella's Dad. The flock all move to Forks and meet the Cullens. There is much Fax! It should be really good. I try. There are going to be a lot of OOC's. More Max Ride than Twilight. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, I want you all to know that I am really bad at writing the first chapter. So this story is about how Max's mom and Bella's dad get married. The kids have never met and things will get a little heated. So, wish me luck and here's the first chapter!**

**P.S. I will make a lot of writing mistakes, so just pass them up please.**

**Max's POV**

Hi, my names Max, Maximum Ride. I live with my mom and my half sister Ella. My flock and I, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel, have been living here for the past year. My mom has been talking to this dude who lives in Forks, Washington. His names Charles or Charlie, something like that. Right now I am sitting in the living room watching TV with the younger kids and Iggy. Fang is upstairs in his room blogging. I hate that freaking blog! Ella is at her friend's house and is on her way home. The door opened and slammed shut. Think of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ella." We chorused.

"Mom home yet, Max?"

"Nope." Mom has been on a trip meeting this dude Charlie. She was supposed to come home some time today.

_CRASH!!_

_BANG!!_

_THUMP!!_

"Hi Guys, I'm back and I have great news!"

"What's up Mom?" Fang had come down the stairs and was standing in the doorway.

"I GOT MARRIED AND WE'RE ALL MOVING TO FORKS, WASHINGTON!" Silence.

**Bella's POV**

Hi my names Bella and I live with my dad Charlie in Forks, Washington. My dad has been online dating this lady from Arizona. Her name starts with a V. but her last name is Martinez. From what dad says she seems like a really nice lady. Right now I am at my boyfriend Edward Cullen's house. We are getting ready to leave because he has to go on a family trip. So we got into his shiny silver Volvo and drove home. I gave him a peck on the lips and went inside. My dad was sitting at the table.

"Bella, please sit down, I have news for you."

"What's up?"

"I got married and Val *I'm going to call her that because I'm too lazy to go look in a book.* and her family is going to move her. She has two daughters but her daughters friends live with them. They are moving up here tomorrow."

"Wow, congratulations dad. I'm really happy for you."

**Well, that's the first chapter. I know it's short and I will write more I promise. So, tell me if it's any good. Review Please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this is good. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!! **

_**This is the plane operator, person. (I feel stupid.)**_

**P.S. I am going to do Max's POV a lot more than Bella's.**

**Bella's POV**

I walked upstairs and sat down on my bed. What in the world? Charlie gets married and doesn't even tell me? How could he do that? Not only is my life screwed up by a crazy-psycho vampire trying to kill me, but my dad has his own little life. I mean sure, I have my own life too, but that's for his safety. I hope these kids aren't annoying.

**Max's POV**

Yells of congratulations filled the room. The only two people that were quiet were Fang and I. I couldn't take this.

"SHUT UP!" It was quiet.

"What the heck mom? Are you just planning to move my flock without asking me? Your not their leader, I am, and you consult me when stuff like this happens. Our whole life we've been on the move, our whole life! You want us to just pack up and leave, well that's fine. But, I am staying right here. Flock pick a side." I was in leader mode. You see, as I grew older, things have been happening. I am 18 along with Iggy and Fang. Nudge is 15, Gazzy is 12, and Angel is 10. I realized that my life was never going to be normal a long time ago. The flock got more wanting and I couldn't handle it. And if you ever say anything, your ass is grass. But, as I put up with the Flock I learned a signature move. My 'Plain and Simple' glare. When I pull that out its 'Right here right now, choose.' Well, we moved to moms a year ago, and against my better judgment, Nudge and Iggy got together. As of right now, the flock had to choose stay or go.

"Max come on!" Nudge.

"Please Max!" Gazzy.

"Max, this is the best thing that could happen to us." Angel.

"I don't know Max. I'll do whatever you're doing." Iggy.

I also got more complaints and once this started to get quiet something amazing happened.

"Maximum Ride. Follow me, now." Fang. The flock was in shocked silence. I glared and followed Fang to his… HIS BEDROOM! No one ever goes in there. Not even me! I stopped short at his door.

"Max. In." I gulped and walked in his all black room. His carpet was gray though, we thought he needed a little color.

"What?" I asked him.

"I don't want to move either Max, but we have to. We don't have to like it, and we won't. We will go, but ignore everyone except Iggy. He was the only one to think this through. It'll be you and me Max, no one else. Also, your mom thinks something's going on between us, so I think we should have a little fun. I think that when we go to Forks, we share a room, and it's always locked. You can pick what it looks like 'cause I don't care."

That was the most Fang has ever said and I mean it literally is! Before I could think I ran and hugged him. He didn't react at first, but then he slowly put his arms around me. This was surprising because Fang never shows emotion.

"Okay Fang and thank you. I couldn't be their leader without you." Might as well tell the truth.

"I think you'd do fine, Max."

"No I wouldn't. Whatever, enough. We better go tell them were going." I sighed.

"Just ignore." Back to the two words. Fang and I walked downstairs and stood in front of everyone.

"Fine, we'll go." Cheers went up. I went upstairs to pack. I didn't know what close to put in the suitcase. I went to Fangs room and knocked on the door. Nudge came out of her room, saw me in front of Fang's, and ran to get Iggy, Angel, Ella, and Gaz. I just rolled my eyes.

**Nudges POV (Surprise!)**

I was thinking Max was mad at us, and Fang must have done something to make her go. I mean, Max doesn't listen when she has her leader face on, so Fang must have like super powers or something. Ohmigod! Maybe he's batman! He wears black all the time and no one can find him sometimes. I so have to tell him I found out his secret. Ooh! Maybe Iggy would no about it. I have to go get Iggy!

I walked out the door to get Iggy when I see Max knock on **Fang's** door! Ohmigod! I ran and got everyone and took them to my door as quick as possible.

**Max's POV**

Fang must think I'm someone else.

"Yo, open up it's me." I heard a bed creek and then his door opened to see a very messy Fang. I peeked in his room no see black clothes everywhere.

"Can I come in?" I only ask questions to him. He nodded and I heard gasps. I snickered.

"Fang, what's Washington's weather?"

"Cold 'n Rain."

"NO! I hate cold!!" He just shook his head. I saw something surprising. Fang had black and white checkered shorts. I went over to them and picked them up.

"Wow! You have white!" I ran to his door and ran into the hallway.

"MAX!!!" Oops, he's angry. I beat ass to my room and heard a pounding on the door.

"Fang, let me keep them. I'll wear them. No one will know." I just wanted some of his baggy pants.

"God." He went to his room. I finished pack everything I had. It wasn't much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear god, we are flying on a plane. I could feel hysteria creep up. Fang nudged me and gave me a pointed look. The hysteria went away. I could feel my eyes drooping, but I had to stay up in case something bad happened.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see black. _What!!_ I panicked. Then I heard someone breathing, so I tried to breath. Then I smelled Fang. Wait! Black, breathing, Fang. I FELL ASLEEP ON FANG! I looked up to see my head on his chest. Gah! I quickly put my head up and was wide awake. I knew I was blushing so I looked out the window.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, please make sure your seatbelts are secure. We will be landing in three minutes.**_

Thank the lord. I tapped Fang and his eyes shot open.

"Landing in three." He nodded. I made sure everyone was ready. Hysteria was rising as we descended. Fang put his hand on my arm. I immediately relaxed.

_**Thank you for flying with AirTran. Have a good day!**_

We got our overhead bags and prepared ourselves for our life in Forks.

**So, how was it? Review! Thank you for all who are my fans, and sorry for all the Twilight fans. It will mostly be Maximum Ride. Don't get me wrong there is Twilight in it, but not as much as Max. For the next three to five chapters it will be all Max's point of view. Then we will get a little Twilighty. :D THANKS FOR READING!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just to let you all know on the eighth and ninth I will be in Port Clinton. There will be no computer so I am planning on making this one longer! Enjoy.**

**Max's POV**

We walked through the airport, which was crowded. Nudge kept on talking and saying she was hoping their mall was nice. Who freaking cares? No one. Sorry, I'm still bitter. Fang and I were walking close to each other but far enough away. We finally made it to the doors and there was a police cruiser, and old nasty truck, and a silver Volvo. A man stepped out of the cruiser.

"Hey baby!" He ran and hugged my mom. GAG! Someone laughed. I turned to find a normal brunette girl and a pretty hot bronze boy. He's got nothing on Fang. Holy crap, what did I just say! Angel busted out laughing.

"Shut up or it's your life." I hissed. She got a scared look on her face.

"Well aren't you just peachy." The girl said.

"Get used to it sweetheart." The guy growled. I laughed.

"Ooh, scary." I gave him a glare. Fang took my bag and put it in the Volvo's trunk.

"Ig, you're in the back of the Volvo with Fang and I. Nudge upfront." I said curtly.

"Ew! I don't want to be in the middle of that love fest!" He pretended to make out with himself. Fang went up to Iggy glared and punched him in the face.

"That's what I thought." Fang got in the backseat.

"Ouch! Good luck with that Ig!" I laughed.

"Hey! Don't touch my Iggy!" Nudge yelled.

"Nudge shut the freak up. 'Your Iggy' can take care of himself. Or, do you have to protect the wittle baby?"

"Max you shut up!" WHAT!!

"What the hell did you just say to me you little bitch? Do I have to remind you all I've done for you? I can take away your privileges in a heartbeat, so you can take the annoying little mouth of yours and shut the f"

"Max, in." Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Calm down. I know your pissed but no need to kill. We'll go on a flight tonight."

"Fine." Iggy got in and Nudge gave me a dirty glare and I flipped her off. I thought she would be able to understand at this age. She's 15! I was fourteen and knew better. Bronze Boy Wonder got in and started the car up.

"I drive a little fast. You girls might get scared."

At the same time Nudge and I went, "Excuse me!"

"I cannot believe you would say that. Sexist pig much! I bet this isn't even that fast. Nudge and I could probably kick your ass in the speed department."

"Yeah, what the hell! Just 'cause were girls doesn't mean we have to be all girly like your girlfriend! I bet she's terrified!" Wow. That was an outburst.

"Don't say anything bad about my Bella. I will have to hurt you."

"Id like to see you try to hurt Max or Nudge." Fang said.

"Ditto, dude." Iggy said.

"You have no idea." I think I'm going to call him BBW.

"No you don't."

"Look you little…"

Fang cut him off, "Shut up and drive preppy boy." BBW just glared, so I stuck my tongue out and Fang actually chuckled.

"OH MY GOD! Max, you got Fang to laugh! You have to teach me your secret."

"No Nudge, that's mine and mine alone. Tonight, you and I are going to have a little talk."

"Tonight?" Fang asked.

"Later." Ne nodded.

The drive was short and silent. We got to this old ratty looking house.

"Oh, it's so charming!" Mom squealed.

"Yeah, two of these kids are gonna have to share a room."

"That would us." I gestured to Fang and me.

"No. Fang, Iggy you share a room." Mom said.

"No mother. Fang and I share." She looked shocked. I was a little harsh though.

"Look Mom. Were the oldest. Nothing is going to happen." I gave her a pointed look.

"I doubt that. You should have heard the way he stuck up for her in the car!"

"You were being an ass! Of course he stuck up for me AND Nudge!"

"GUYS! Shut up and listen. Let everyone introduce themselves then we will relax and go inside." It wasn't raining.

"Fine, I'll start. I'm Max. That's Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel, and that's our dog total." I pointed to everyone when I said there names.

"Hi kids! My name is Charlie and this is my daughter Bella. That's her boyfriend Edward Cullen." She is my new sister. He's going to be my brother in law. I hate my life.

"Max, it's not that bad." Angel said out loud. My eyes widened and I gave her a look. She got real scared and we all just hid our faces. No one noticed!

"Well lets go in, now. I'll show you all your rooms."

"We don't get to pick our rooms?" I asked nicely.

"You do, I'm just showing your possible rooms."

"I call dibs on first!" Nudge rang out.

"Don't you mean we do?" I gestured towards Fang and I.

"Well of course! I meant after you guys!" She said that with the whole truth in her eyes. I nodded and we all went in after Charlie. He showed us the living room and the kitchen. He showed us his room and Bella's room.

"Now we have six new rooms I renovated. One is downstairs and is off in its secluded area. The rest are up here. The first one is here." He gestured to a room that had purple walls and a black sparkly floor. Nudges eyes widened. Angel looked at it and I could tell it wasn't her style.

"It's Nudges." She squealed and jumped up and down.

"Next we got this room." He showed us a room with dark pink walls and white carpet.

"It's Angels." Her reaction was the same as Nudges.

"This is the next one." He showed us a room that had Bright red walls and dark blue carpet.

"You want it Gazzy?" His answer, "Heck yeah!"

"There's this room." This room was all white. I new it would be prefect for Iggy. I touched his arm and he nodded. I nodded to Charlie.

"The next room is all the way down by Bella's room. It goes all your rooms, the bathroom. The upcoming on and Bella's." This next room had one wall purple one wall light blue and the next were patches of colors. The floor was a color I couldn't see, because there were two giant rugs.

"The last one is downstairs. I'll show you." We walked downstairs to the new room and I was shocked by what it looked like. The walls were black and the floors were a dark stained wood. It was beautiful! There were French doors with white trim leading out onto a balcony right into the woods. I looked at Fang and He nodded. I saw Ella was about t claim it as hers so I quickly said, "Fang's and I's." She looked pissed. It had a kings sized by and a black comforter on it. I ran and jumped on it.

"HOLY SHIT! Fang, we have a water bed!" He ran and jumped on it. Everything moved.

"Cool." I pushed him and got up.

"Thanks Charlie. It great. Nudge we have to talk. You stay everyone else leave."

Nudge sat on the edge of the bed and Fang went to sit in the arm chair in the corner. I was in the middle of the bed.

"Nudge look, the only reason I didn't want to come was because finally we had a final place to stay. I was happy! I'm never happy Nudge, never. When Mom came home and told me, it pissed me off for two reasons. One: My perfect little world went away from me, and two: This is my flock and she didn't even ask me what I thought about it. Do you know what that feels like Nudge?"

"No Max I don't."

"Look, I'm still mad but I just figured you should know why."

"Thank you I appreciate it." Nudge walked out then back in.

"Can I ask you something Max?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Alone please." Fang got up and went outside.

"Iggy and I are getting serious in our relation ship. I think he wants to have sex, but I'm not ready. What do I do?"

"Tell him no. Say that you love him but you're just not ready. He'll understand."

"Thanks Max." She hugged me.

"No problem."

"Dinner Max!" Iggy called.

"Go, I'll go get Fang." She nodded and I went to go get the door but it opened in my face. I leaned back but got caught off balance. I grabbed the closest things to me and it was Fang's arm. We fell on the floor in a big heap. Our door slammed open to see everyone staring in at us.

"Haha BUSTED!" Gazzy screamed.

"I fell so shut up." I glared and he shut up, but they were all still smiling. I grabbed Fang's hand and helped him up. We went out to eat an amazing pasta dinner.

"It's great, thank you Iggy."

"I can cook to you know. How do you know I didn't cook it?" Bella asked.

"Well lets see, I lived with Iggy forever and know what his cooking tastes like."

"Oh." Yeah." I glared. After dinner everyone went to watch TV. We went for our little flight and landed on the patio. Fang and I went into our room and did I mention it has its own bathroom? Well, it does. I went into the bathroom and changed into neon green Shorty shorts and a black tank top. I came out and saw Fang sitting on the bed with nothing but his black boxers on. They were silk! I have seen Fang shirtless many times, but not once have I actually looked. He had a really toned hard chest that went down to a sexy six pack. I could see the lines going to the pelvic V. **(You know when a guy had those lines down by his pelvis. Just look up Abercrombie and Fitch guys or Hollister. There model sometimes have them!" **All I could think was 'Hello Handsome!' It bugs me when girls call guys hot or sexy. What happened to the good old-fashioned handsome? I shook my head and crawled in bed.

"Good night Fang." He crawled in bed with me.

"Goodnight Max."

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. So close I could feel his chest against my back.

This is going to be the best night of my life.

**Review! Tell me how it was. I really try. It was long and you guys better be grateful. I babysat today and it was 8.30 till six. They get annoying and I'm tired, but I had to write this since I'm away for a couple days. Again, reviews make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am leaving tomorrow and I am trying to write another chapter. Love me! :D**

**Max's POV**

I woke with a start. Bella's talking. I slowly got out of Fang's embrace. I had to grin a little. I walked up the stairs deadly silent. Fang taught me how. I peeked in Bella's cracked open door. Edward was in there! Ooh, busted. I walked in and grinned.

"Heya Bell. Wow, look at little miss pretty perfect, breaking the rules."

"Max, you cannot tell anyone! I swear to god." She left her threat open. Did she think I'm some stupid nasty kid that just tattles?

"Yo, calm down! I'm not going to say anything. Plus I know you'll catch Fang and me leaving the house for a little bit. Also Edward, we are not together!"

"I believe you. He likes you though."

"Really, how would you know?"

"I heard his... I mean I can see it in his eyes."

"First off, no one can read anything off Fang's eyes. It's a blank mask and I didn't miss the heard his part. Spill." I gave him a level-headed stare. I heard him whisper forgive me to no one in particular.

"Well, I heard his thoughts. I can read minds Max. I think you nee to talk to my family." He got off Bella's bed and came over and tried to pick me up.

"No." He reached again and I punched him straight in the nose. His head whipped around and I heard a crack. I smiled thinking it was his nose then I felt a sharp pain. HOLY HELL! I looked at my hand and it was swelling and turning black and blue.

"Edward fucking Cullen what the hell!" I said in a whisper.

"Now we have to go to my house!" He picked me up before I could do anything and went out the window. He left Bella on her bed. Ouch. WAIT A SECOND! He's running at like a million miles per hour. I mean my top speed could beat him but. Damn! We got to a long winding driveway to see a white mansion.

"Hot damn." I breathed and he chuckled. He walked up to the door and opened it.

"Family meeting." He said. Just said. No one was around. His whole family came into view.

"Edward, are you cheating on Bella?" A short pixie girl said.

"Aw Hell No! Put me down now Edward!" I started squirming.

"God Max, stop wiggling." He put me down. I backed up.

"Why the hell did my hand break while punching you?"

"Why did it hurt when you punched me?" He got me their. I was starting to get worried. I felt an eerie calm wash over me. I shook it off and a blond male looked surprised. Someone was trying to get in my head.

"Edward, stop trying to read my mind."

"Why can't I?" He asked frustrated.

"Okay look, why don't we tell each other everything. I think that is the only way this can go down. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine. This meeting never gets to the Flock."

"Why are you acting like an adult Max?" An older blond Male asked.

I took a deep breath. I really hope I'm not making a mistake.

I told him my story. How the flock and I were avian hybrids and how we lived in the school. About how Jeb helped us escape then disappeared. How I had to become the flocks leader at the age of fourteen. How we got total. I told them about the erasers and flyboys. How we all almost died. A lump closed my throat when I thought of Fang almost dying. I couldn't say it. I shook it off and said how I saved the world. They were in awe.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" This big burly guy said.

"Not really, it was a living hell."

"Wow, just when I thought our life sucked I hear this. Way to top us. I'm Rosalie." Everyone gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose is never nice." Edward said.

"Okay then. What's your deal? You're not backing out on me now. I'll kick our ass."

"You broke your punching hand. You couldn't hurt me."

"Edward, did you not just hear a word I said. I've fought through broke ribs and arms. This won't stop me much."

"You fought through broken bones!" The older man screamed.

"YES! Now tell me what you are." I said plainly. They told me, a little reluctantly might I add, that they were vampires and their whole deal.

"Damn. So a crazy vampire named Victoria wants to kill Bella. Don't worry Edward. No one will touch her while I'm around." I said dead serious. No one hurts my new sister. I took my shield off. Edward looked surprised.

"I got nothing to hide." He nodded. I could feel him searching my mind. When he came across Fang dying I pushed him out of my head.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked shocked.

"That was nothing, now stop being nosy!" I screamed. What the hell? This never happened before. I never got defensive. What the hell is going on?

"Why did I just feel a lot of sorrow and love?" A blond asked.

"Wait, what are all your names?" So I now faced Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"I know why you feel sorrow, but no idea why you felt love." I told Jasper.

"Well, why?" He asked exasperated. Oh shit I couldn't say anything. Edward jumped in.

"I was looking through her mind and saw a memory of Fang almost dying." I glared.

"Okay, why love?" Edward smirked.

"Because Max loves Fang."

"Edward freaking Cullen I do not! What will it take you to get it through your thick skull! I am NOT in love with Fang!"

"Sure you not." He said. I advanced on his and punched him again. It hurt a little bit more than last time. I actually wanted to cry! His head whipped around again.

"Your still not scary Edward and I will punch you at any time. Beware." I said glaring. Carlisle grabbed me and took me up to his office.

"What is with this damn family and dragging people away!?!" I screamed. I heard chuckling. I kept mumbling. Carlisle had to set the bones. Edward walked in.

"Need help, dad?"

"Keep her calm I have to reset the bones."

"I'm fine Carlisle. It will only hurt a little bit." I told him. He shook his head and counted down from three. HOT DAMN! It did hurt a little bit. Wait, no it didn't. It can't hurt. I'm Maximum Ride and nothing like that should hurt me. My brow creased and I was upset. I had to train. I'll talk to Fang in the morning.

"I should get home Carlisle." I said.

"We'll take her!" Alice said. Rose was standing next to her.

"Oh dear god, someone help me!" They chuckled and shuffled me out to Rose's car.

"Damn." I whistled.

"You like cars?" Rose asked.

"Hell yeah."

"I like her." She told Alice. They shoved me in the back and drove towards the house.

"So, do you like the mall?" Alice asked.

"No."

"Another Bella." Rose said.

"We can't make this one though."

"Look if you want to take someone shopping take my little sister Nudge. She loves it! Angel too." They grinned evilly. Oh No!

"You are not getting them to help you!"

"Oh yes we are!" I grumbled as we pulled off t the side of the road.

"What the hell?" I asked worried.

"Charlie's house is right ahead. We can't be noticed."

"Right. Anyhow, this whole night is never repeated to the flock. Tell your whole house."

"Got it. Bye!" They waved.

"See ya." I snuck in my room and saw Fang was still asleep. I smiled and walked to Bella's room. Edward was there.

"Why the smile?" He asked. I blocked my mind.

"No reason. This night is never going to be repeated, okay." I asked. He nodded.

"Should I tell Fang?" I asked him.

"Probably if he's second in command."

"Damn. Good night Edward."

"Good night Maximum."

"It's just Max." I walked out the door and snuck back to my room. As I was getting in Fang woke up.

"Where were you?"

"Bathroom, Jesus." We went back to bed. His hand on my lower back.

**This will be the last chapter for at least two to three days. Reviews make me happy. The more reviews the faster the chapters. Thank you all for reading my story! I really appreciate all the reviews. I want to thank Chickenn for always reviewing! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I got back today. I had fun and got attacked by Elk, but what's new? Onward!**

**Max's POV**

The next morning I woke to a snoring Fang almost falling off the bed. I got up and took a shower. Careful to make sure water didn't get on my arm. I hopped out and changed into Fang's black and white shorts and my black T-Shirt. I walked out into the dinning room and saw everyone was there. Shit. I casually walked up and sat down beside Bella. She glanced at me questionably. I wouldn't blame her. Her boyfriend whisked me away before her. I smirked and saw a Fang with no shirt on walking out. He had his black boxers about an inch over his low hanging black sweats. Bella turned around and stared.

"Poor Eddie." I whispered to her and she snapped out of it. Fang and I both smirked. He sat down on the other side of me. Everyone sat down ready to eat. We were having pancakes. I butter my pancakes while the syrup was being passed around. No one gave it to me. I reached for it.

"Max what happened to your hand?" Ella asked. I glanced down.

"Max?" Fang glanced at me. I'm in trouble!

"Uh, I." Was speechless. _Knock, Knock! _Saved by the door.

"I got it!" I shot up and ran to the door. I opened it to see a very excited Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Rosalie. We are Edwards's sisters. He told us to come take you and Bella to the mall. Can we come in?"

"Hi my names Max. You can come in, but I'm not going shopping!" I ran into the dinning room. They followed.

"Shopping!" They chorused.

"Dang it!" Bella said. I crossed my arms and Fang stood up. The girls looked shocked.

"She would love to go. Go do you hair Max." Fang said. I went to complain but got cut off.

"I will drag you in their. Payback for the hand. I want to know what happened."

"I was gonna tell you!" I screamed. He chuckled and pushed me to Alice.

"Go for it."

"I hate you!" I yelled at him and everyone was laughing. They walked in my room and gasped.

"It's so beautiful! Why does it smell like guy?"

"Thanks, and Fang and I share a room."

"Ooh La La!" They laughed. Alice sat me down and made me close my eyes. I darted up and tried to run out. The got me. She forced me down and put make up on me. Rose was doing my hair.

"Open your eyes." I opened my eyes to see a some what pretty me. She would be beautiful but I ruin it. WHY AM I SO UGLY! I thought in my mind. Screw it. I sighed and put my black chucks on. I looked in the mirror again. My dirty blond hair was curled and put into a ponytail. My eyes had a pink shade and eyeliner that stood out. I had a little blush on. I sighed again.

"Let's go get Bella." I walked outside and everyone gasped. Except Fang.

"What?" Why are they all starring?

"Max! You look awesome!" Angel screamed.

"Riiight." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously Max. All the guys at the mall are going to be all over you! I think one of the guys should go to be your bodyguard. Not that you'd need a guard because you're really str ". Thank you Iggy.

"I think I'll be fine. Whatever." I went to go sit down when I was pulled away by Fang. I was shoved in our room and fell on the bed.

"What the hell!" I screamed after he slammed the door shut.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing really, you know the usual."

"Max." He was mad. I couldn't hide from him.

"Fine. I punched Edward Cullen in the face. He's a vampire with his family. Block your mind!" He nodded so I continued. I told him their whole story and what happened to me.

"Only you." He shook his head and walked out of the room. I followed him. I was smiling. He didn't hate me!

"Why are you smiling Max?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you in the car.' She nodded already knowing. I remember where I was going. I had a shocked face and ran towards Fang. I hid behind him. He smirked a little smirk that was barley noticeable. He picked me up and took me to Alice. I noticed he still wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed then I glared.

"Stupid Fang." I muttered. He full out smiled. Alice and Rose were stunned. I just stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head and walked to the table and grabbed my Plate and my fork and shoved MY pancake in his mouth. My eyes darkened.

"Fang. Plate. Now!" I hissed. He shook his head and ate my last pancake. I growled.

"Look whose sleeping on the floor!" I smiled.

"Bye- bye now!" I walked out the door and looked at the thing.

"What kind of car is this?" I yelled. In front of me there was a huge jeep. It was a monster! I grinned and jumped in. I held my hand out for Bella and she smiled thankfully. I helped her in. Rose and Alice hopped in and we left.

"So, that's the famous Fang?" Alice asked.

"How is he famous?"

"He's not. He's hot!" I looked shocked. Alice thought _Fang_ was hot.

"Ew!" I joked.

"You know he's hot." Rose said.

"No, I know Bella thinks he's hot." I smiled. She blushed.

"Bella!" They chorused. We pulled into the Cullen's.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"We are picking up jasper. Come in!" We all got out and as soon as I walked in fell.

"What the hell?" I looked up to see a really tall kid with russet brown skin. I got up and wiped myself off.

"Who are you? Hi Bell!" He was looking at Bella like he loved her. I grinned. Jacob Black.

"The names Maximum Ride. Hi Jacob."

"How do you know my name?" He sniffed the air.

"Awe. Good little puppy. Come here buddy! Come here!" I joked around. I heard everyone laugh.

"Max! Don't be mean to jake. Or else." Bella said.

"Or else what?" I asked.

"I'll sick Fang on you." I grinned.

"Are you sure you don't want to sick Fang on yourself?" I asked. She looked shocked and turned dark red. I full out laughed.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Fang walked out without a shirt on." I chuckled.

"You stared too!" Bella accused me.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said smugly.

"Who the hell is Fang and what kind of name is that." He laughed. My smug smile vanished and turned into a death glare.

"Look you dog, Fang is a guy. His name is speaks for itself."

"He has Fangs."

"Yupp! Not like a vampire though." I smirked.

"Bad pun Max!" Emmet said.

"You know it was awesome."

"Looking good Max." Jasper said.

"Uh huh sure. Ready to help me escape?" I asked him.

"I'm not going up against Alice. You're alone in this."

"Not fair! Why am I the only one not afraid of her?"

"He's just scared he won't get laid." Rose said.

"Too much info." I said disgusted.

"How do you know about me?" Jacob asked.

"They told me, duh!"

"What!?!"

"Oh shut it! Only Fang knows."

"You told him?" Edward asked.

"Well he kind of forced me."

"Oh! That reminds me. Why did he shove you in your room and you come out smiling?" Rose asked.

"That sounds bad. Anyhow, he shoved me in our room because he was mad and I felt bad so I told him. He understood and didn't hate me so I was happy. The end." I said.

"Works for me! Let's go." Rosalie said.

"Help me!!!!" I yelled as they dragged me to the jeep.

**Not my favorite chapter! It's basically a filler chapter. It just explains Max's hand. Next they go to the mall. Poor Max! She thinks she's ugly! She really is beautiful. My perfect Max is Missy Peregrym from the movie 'Stick It'. She's a little old but I like her. REVIEW!!! I'll write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I want you all to know I am making this next chapter the longest one because it is the last one. I know it went pretty fast and I'm sorry but I have a new story coming out soon that will be long! It is about a girl, who is an experiment, named Anna who meets the flocks kids! It should be really good, but don't be mad that there is no chapter. The next one will be real long. **

**Peace Love Happiness **


	7. Final Chapter!

**Okay I want you all to know this is going to go really fast! I have a new story I just came up with last night and I want to get on with it. Here we go! This is the final one. I am making this extremely long so it fits all!**

**Max's POV**

"You really suck you know that right?" I asked Rose and Ali.

"Yupp!"

"Bella how do you live with them?" I asked in wonder.

"The things I do for Edward."

"Why am I doing this?"

"For your Fangy-kinds!" Alice giggled.

"Alice! Seriously, there is nothing going on between… IS THAT ELLA!" I pointed to a girl making out with a freaking goth.

"Uh oh! Keep going Alice! Jasper grab Max!" I went to fly out the door but had steel restraints put on my arms.

"I really hate you jasper." He just grinned. I yanked my arms out of his grip as we pulled in. I hopped and noticed Fang and Iggy standing in front of the mall with a camera and evil grins on their faces. I stormed up to them and glared.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Taking pictured of your trip." Iggy said smugly. Jasper grabbed the camera and smashed it. I smacked there head together.

"I love you Jasper."

"Hey! He's mine." Alice said grumpy. Bella looked like she was going to say something about Fang.

"Hell no Bella. Why must you people think that!?!" They all giggled why the guys looked confused.

"Leave Iggy. You to Fang." I said I my leader voice. It stops everyone.

Fang smirked and said, "No thank you, Max." My eyes were wide.

"Did you just defy my leadership?" I asked pissed.

"Yes I did. See you at home." They went around back and flew off.

"That sonova bitch."

"Okay don't tell Edward this but, how do you live with him, Max! That smirk was like wow." Bella said.

"He's done that forever. I live with him because I have to. He is my best friend though, and my right hand man."

"Do you like him?" Asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, he's great. Annoying sometimes but great."

"I meant more than a friend."

"No."

"Could you live without him." Jasper asked. Oh damn. I really couldn't, but that was because he's my best friend and he helps me with the kids, right? Oh shit, I think I do like him. Well hell, how did I not know?"

"Earth to Max."

"Yo! Uhm, no I can't live without him." I glanced down.

"Then you like him! I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I don't want to shop anymore. Wait! Yes I do but in only one store." Alice said and dragged me into the mall. The store she wanted to shop in was… VICTORIA SECRETS! She dragged us in and floated around with filling her arms. She handed me stuff and told me to try it on. I tried on a plunge demi bra set and came out. Jasper stared so I covered up.

"Keeping!" Alice said. It went on like that I ended up getting the plunge demi, tulle satin babydoll, Angels by Victoria Secret Rio thong set, a lace thong, garter skirt with thong, some boyshorts, lace bras, a lot of garters, a few silk push-up bras, and the cami and boyshort pajamas. We paid and went home.

**Iggy's POV**

I had to get Fang to admit he likes Max. I know Max likes him because Nudge said that once she was talking in her sleep about kissing him.

"Yo Fang."

"Sup?"

"What do you think about Max? Do you think she's hot?"

"Look Iggy, she's my best friend. That's all." This might be hard.

"Fang look, I don't give a shit, and I won't tell anyone if you do. I just want to know the truth. Do you like Max?"

"No Iggy I don't like Max! I love her." He yelled then his voice went soft. Oh.

"Ask her out, dude. I'm pretty sure she loves you too."

"No."

"Why?"

"Max fears that if we get together and break up it will tear the flock apart. She would say no."

"Dude, tell her that would never happen. I won't because you love her too much. You can handle anything. If you love Max, take this chance. C'mon man."

He was silent for a nice long time. He finally nodded. Yes! We arrived home.

**Max's POV**

Bella was actually gushing about Fang. I didn't want to go home.

"Alice, can I go to you house?" I asked her.

"Sure Max! This will be so fun!" The song 'Love Games' came on. I chuckled. I started to sing.

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_(2x)_

_(huh) (3x)_

_I wanna kiss you (huh)_

_but if I do then I might miss you, babe (huh)_

_it's complicated and stupid _

_got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid (huh)_

_guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_a love game, a love game (huh)_

_hold me and love me_

_just want touch you for a minute_

_maybe three seconds is enough_

_for my heart to quit it_

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_let's play a love game_

_play a love game_

_do you want love_

_or you want fame_

_are you in the game_

_(huh)_

_dans the love game_

_(huh)_

_(2x)_

_(huh)_

_I'm on a mission _

_and it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_you've indicated you're interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_and now I want it bad, want it bad_

_a love game, a love game_

_hold me and love me_

_just want touch you for a minute_

_maybe three seconds is enough_

_for my heart to quit it_

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)_

_don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)_

_let's play a love game_

_play a love game_

_do you want love_

_or you want fame_

_are you in the game_

_(huh)_

_danse the love game_

_(huh)_

_(2x)_

_(huh)_

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)_

_the story of us, it always starts the same_

_with a boy and a girl and a (huh) _

_and a game (huh) (4x)_

_a love game_

_let's play a love game _

_play a love game_

_do you want love_

_or you want fame_

_are you in the game_

_(huh)_

_dans the love game_

_(huh)_

_(4x)_

"Are you educated in sex, Max?" Oh god.

"Well not really. I've never had sex, but I know what to do." She grinned an evil grin. We were walking inside the house when Emmet busted out.

"You wanted me Alice." He said. She whispered something to him and his gaze whipped to me. He nodded. Oh shit. Emmet grabbed me and tugged me to his room.

"Welcome to Sex 101, I am your teacher Mr. Cullen, but you can call me Dr. SexyMuscles." I full out laughed.

"Okay Dr. SexyMuscles. Teach me!"

"First up, sex positions. We have the famous 69. That is wear the guy is eating out the girl and she is sucking his dick." It continued on as such. I remembered blushing the whole time.

"Have you ever had sex, Max?"

"No Emmet I haven't." We walked downstairs.

"I almost forgot to ask! Have you seen a guy naked?" Oh Jesus. How will I explain this?

"Yes I have." I blushed.

"WHAT!!!" Everyone said in unison. I mean everybody.

"I accidently walked in on Fang while he was getting out of the shower." I blushed as I remembered.

"What? Holy shit." Bella muttered.

"Bella?" Edward asked worried. I giggled.

"How big is he?" Rose asked. I choked on spit.

"Uh, well, he's probably around and eight." I bit my lip. I blushed and got all flustered.

"Holy shit!" Bella screamed. I laughed.

"Edward how big are you?"

"Emmet's size."

"How big are you Emmet?"

"Seven." He said ashamed. I choked. Fang was bigger than Emmet.

"Look at her! Did you have plans Max?" Alice said. Their heads whipped towards me.

"Oh god, no!"

"Uh huh. Sure you weren't" Rose said. I shook my head.

"I'm heading home, bye guys."

"Jasper drive her home."

"Okay darlin'." We walked outside and I saw a Ducati. I blushed realizing that I would have to straddle behind Jasper. I climbed on and got darker.

"Don't be uncomfortable Max. It's fine." I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"Thank you Jasper." He nodded and we took off. I felt the wind through my hair and smiled. This felt great. I was relaxing and enjoying the wind when we spun and came to a halt in my driveway. **(Bella already came home.)** I got off and smiled.

"Thank you Jasper. I loved that."

"I'll take you on a ride again."

"Thanks Jasper!" I hugged him. I ran to the house looking back and waving. He grinned and drove off. I walked in the house and met with two little girls.

"Who dropped you off?" Fang, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Mom, Charlie, and Bella were behind them.

"Uh, Jasper?" I said unsure of why they were asking.

"Who's Jasper? Is he hot?" Nudge asked. I looked at Bella and she busted out laughing and I joined in.

"Jasper…is…dating…Alice." I said between giggles.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked.

"Their all hot!" Bella yelled. Then she blushed and look at Charlie who looked like he was about to die. I was walking and busted out laughing again. I tripped and prepared to hit the ground when arms caught me. I looked up to see Fang's dark eyes shining in mine.

"Didn't you fall into Jasper's arms like that?" Bella asked. I blushed remembering when I tripped and then the bike ride home.

"No I just fell for him." Bella laughed at my joke. I cracked a grin. I looked at Fang and his shoulders were shaking.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked.

He cracked a grin and said, "Are you falling for me too?"

"Oh shut up Fang!" I pushed him away. He was smiling. I smiled because his smile lit up my world.

"So how was your talk with Emmet?" Bella asked.

"Never again!" I yelled. She fell on the ground laughing. Oh god, his speech on how to give head.

"What's giving head mean Max?" Angel asked. I choked and stared. Bella stared as well.

"Nothing Angel!" I screamed.

"Yeesh, sorry." Oh my god. I fell right then and there.

"Leave me here." I said and Bella chuckled.

"I am curious Max, what is that?" Bella asked. I got up and ran to get her. She hid behind Iggy. I went into my room and just lay down on the bed. Fang came in and lay beside me. I was thinking how I love the Cullen family. They helped so much!

"That was different." He said. I sat and looked at him. I took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something." I said. He nodded as the go ahead.

"Look Fang, I love you. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but I think you needed to know." I looked down blushing. I'm blushing a lot today.

"Good because I love you too." I looked up and our lips met. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and explored. I tried to pull his shirt off but it got stuck. He chuckled and took it off. He took mine off. Before I knew it my clothes were off and so were his. His tip was at my entrance.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt." He told me.

"Just do it Fang." As he slid into me I felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. I moaned and bit into his shoulder as he moaned. He slowly slid in and out of me. My thrusts were matching his. I was slowly building the tension.

"Fang I'm gonna cum."

"Me...too." We came together. I snuggled into his chest.

"Will you be my girlfriend Max?" He asked.

"Yes Fang. I love you."

I knew this was the start of a happy life together.

**I have to thank all my readers who have followed me on this short trip. I want to apologize my mistakes in writing this. This was the last chapter and extra long! You guys are all great. Look for my new story coming up!**

**Peace Love Happiness **


End file.
